1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: a multifunctional apparatus and an information processing apparatus which are capable of communicating with an external apparatus via a predetermined communication medium; a data processing method; and a computer program product executable by the multifunctional apparatus or the information processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in the case where a multifunctional apparatus having a plurality of functions of a copier, a scanner, a printer, a facsimile, and the like transmits data to a specified destination by performing facsimile transmission or the like, address information used to specify the destination is independently managed by each of an information processing apparatus and the multifunctional apparatus.
With this conventional technique, however, in the case where data transmission such as facsimile transmission, is performed by remotely connecting to the multifunctional apparatus from the information processing apparatus, address information managed by the information processing apparatus is used in usual cases.
If an attempt is made to perform data transmission by directly operating the multifunctional apparatus, however, there occurs a problem in that it is impossible to obtain appropriate address information because the address information usable at the multifunctional apparatus differs from the address information of the information processing apparatus.